Gondolin Heroes
by Midnight-Dragon-Fire
Summary: Eruraviel never liked being the center of attention. She had been alone for over two ages since the fall of Gondolin. But when she saves Lady Celebrian she finds herself doing exactly what she feared; becoming attached. Glorfindel is determined to be her friend and help her heal hurts that have lasted two ages. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Eruraviel sat alone in her little clearing pondering over her map wondering where to travel next. She had been across middle-earth multiple times traveling constantly since the loss of her home in Gondolin. She closed her eyes as the memory swam before her once more. She had been eating an early breakfast with her brother when terror had struck.

~Flashback~

_"__Aithlin, when is your training supposed start?" she asked. Her brother was 420 years younger than her and wished to follow his father and older sister into the guards. It was going to be hard work and he was going to be starting his training today. He looked similar to her and their father with the families' trademark fiery red hair and emerald eyes. Eruraviel stood at 5'6" which was a reasonable height, with long legs that were hard and lithe. She was a runner, an acrobatic fighter. More often than not, she looked like she was dancing around her opponents. Her favorite weapons were the slim dual blades she carried at all times. They were 4' long with the hilts being 6". The blades were a shining mithril and at the base were 2 ½" wide, they tapered down to a barbed end. The base of the blade was encased in gold briars crawling up the first 6" of the blade. The hilts were ebony black with mithril veins running through it ending in the mithril end cap on the pommel. They were the family heirlooms that were passed on to the first born be they male or female. Her skill in wielding them is what had been the final push to try and join the guards. Today she wore her hair in a braid that ended at her waist, with a spike strip buried in the fiery tail. She wore black leggings and cream cotton under shirt with deep green tunic. She also had on bracers on her forearms and shins. They were iron mixed with mithril to give both strength and keep the mithril from reflecting too much. She also wore simple deer skin boots. _

_Aithlin had his hair tied back in a simple tail that just brushed his shoulders. He had had an accident 2 years ago and managed to burn his hair while attempting to cook. They had to cut it to just a few inches and let it grow back on its own. He had forgone an undershirt due to the workout he would get today and wore a simple grey tunic and black leggings. He did not carry a weapon as it wasn't allowed until he had passed training. He was 2" shorter than her with a slim build. He would probably follow in her footsteps as an acrobatic fighter. _

_"__An hour past dawn, according to captain Anfalen he doesn't want us new recruits sobbing in ten minutes and said to get as much rest as possible." He grumbled a scowl on his face. She had no doubt it was from feeling underestimated but she knew he would be glad for the extra sleep later. She laughed, which caused him to glare at her in irritation, before she stood to gather the plates. She hadn't even made it to the sink before she heard the alarm bells blare though the mountain peaks. Aithlin jumped to his feet a worried look on his face._

_"__Eruraviel what's happening?!" he said the panic in his voice clear. She stood in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. _

_ "__Listen to me Aithlin! The only reason all the bells would sound is if an army were attacking. I need you to run to the shelters-"Aithlin cut her off angrily._

_"__WHAT! But I can help-" _

_"__NO! Listen to me! For them to rings the bells means there is little hope." She hugged him to her wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Before she could say anything else screams could be heard wailing in agony. Letting Aithlin go she rushed to a window and stared in horror. The gates of the beautiful mountain city were engulfed in flames. She could see several balrogs pushing through the shattered walls, roaring as they crushed all in their path and an army of orcs and vampires behind them. She could even see the horrifying figure of Thuringwethil, a vampire general of Melkor. Spinning she grabbed her brothers hand and pulled him towards the door._

_"__Come on we need to get to the stables, we can get you on a horse and away from here." She held no illusions she knew there was no way her beloved home would survive this new onslaught of terror from Melkor. _

_"__Wait, what about you? I'm not going to leave you here!" Aithlin shouted as they continued to race through the streets. She ignored him and continued to run only stopping when the building in front of her collapsed sending debris everywhere. She was flung to the ground stunned and felt her brothers hand wrenched from her grasp. She jerked herself to her feet ignoring the cuts and bruises along her form searching through the dust for her brother. She tripped and fell to the ground and stared in horror; her brother lay unmoving on the ground with his head at an odd angle. She knew he was dead and the large piece of stone covered in blood a few feet away gave her the cause. She sobbed and pulled him close to her rocking back and forth._

_"__May Mandos welcome you swiftly into his halls and may you rest in peace away from this war torn land." She whispered closing his eyes. _

_"__Well, well, well what have we here an elleth crying on the ground, so sad. Shall I put you out of your misery and kill you now?" a mocking voice said from behind her. Slowly she turned and the blood turned to ice in her veins. Thuringwethil the Vampire stood before her blood dripping from his mouth and hands. She stood and drew her blades. By the valar, if she was going to die she would take this abomination with her! Thuringwethil chuckled before surging forwards, obviously expecting a quick end. She leaped to the side, spun and just managed to graze his side with the sword in her left hand. She quickly faced him again and spread her feet shoulder width apart, her right foot forward her left blade parallel to her right sword both horizontal to the ground with the left blade underneath the right. There was a growl of anger from Thuringwethil before he leaped at her rage in his eyes his fist slipped past her guard and caught her ribs as she was flung into the building behind her. She crawled from the rubble still holding her swords before she took a deep breath wincing at her now broken ribs. The fight continued for another four hours both giving and receiving wounds. Eruraviel was exhausted but continued, she had heard the enemy leave save a lone balrog above the mountain. Finally she managed to put her right blade though Thuringwethil's chest. He sputtered and coughed before giving her a nod of respect and his eyes closed and he slid off her blade to hit the ground dead. She continued to stand there panting, before she heard a scream from the balrog and turned just in time to see the flames extinguish and it turn to ash._

_She knelt on the ground for several minutes before she heard a soft sobbing coming from around the corner. She slowly climbed to her feet swaying slightly before making her way towards the source of the sound. She saw a small form huddle underneath a slab of stone, obviously terrified. Slowly kneeling to avoid aggravating her injuries she gently called out._

_"__Penneth? The fight is over won't you come out? I would like to leave if you wish to come as well." She said softly. The little form slowly crawled out from under the rock and she smiled. The little elleth was about 3' tall with a blue tunic and dark grey leggings her undershirt was a white color but was now grey from the dirt and dust. She had blond hair and silver eyes and was adorable. She felt a pang of sadness at the loss of her brother before pushing forwards._

_"__What is your name, little Elleth?" she asked kindly not wanting to scare the little one any more than she had been. _

_"__Mireth…"the she said. Eruraviel held out her hand and Mireth grabbed tightly still somewhat scared._

_~Flashback End~_

She had managed to find her horse or rather her horse found her. She was very glad she had done so since Gondolin horses were rare in that they lived as long as their riders did, bound to the faer of their rider. Her mare was about 16 hands at the withers she was ebony black except for her mane and tail which was a snowy white, a rare coloring. She had later found some refugees who were amazed at her having killed Thuringwethil and gave a small cheer at one more evil being gone from the world. She had also heard that Lord Glorfindel was the one to slay the leader of the balrogs, losing his life in the process. That had been the fight she had seen on the mountain. She handed over Mireth to her grateful naneth who had sobbed holding her daughter close.

That had been over two ages ago and little had changed. She now rode around middle-earth on Arvellas. She was truly glad to have a lifelong companion to keep her company. Today she wore black leggings with the same bracers on her arms and legs, with a deep green tunic and a black cotton undershirt. Her swords were at her back crossed underneath her quiver which was still fully stocked along with a Gondolin bow. One of the surviving solders had given it to her upon hearing her plans to travel as thanks for killing Thuringwethil. She wished they didn't have such hero worship towards her but was glad that at least Lord Glorfindel would have it worse than her when he was released from Mandos halls. But he would still be in valinor so he would only have to deal with that crowd. She also had picked up a set of daggers from a dwarven settlement when she had helped them against a small army of orcs in the second age. They were made of mithril to match her swords with deep green hilt with ruby veins. They joked about how now nobody could say that they didn't belong to her, because of the coloring. The daggers were attached with one on each thigh. Sighing she decided to just ride and see where she went.

She had just finished packing her stuff when she heard shouting coming from her left. She quickly threw the packs onto Arvellas unsheathed her swords.

"Hide but stay close Mellon-nin" with a small whicker Arvellas trotted silently into the trees. Eruraviel jumped up into the trees and quickly made her way towards to party of orcs making the noise. She saw a band of 50 surrounding a captive form on the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw it was an elleth with shining silver hair. She watched as the orcs settle down for the night setting up a fire but making sure the elleth was tied to a tree securely. Eruraviel waited till the elleth come to and looked around quietly. When the elleth's gaze came close to her she slowly stuck her head up in clear view of the captured elleth's gaze. She saw clear blue eyes widen before a small smile appeared and disappeared. As night fell Eruraviel made her way through the trees slowly towards to bound elleth always out of sight. When the orcs finally passed out and the sentry checked the other direction Eruraviel slid quietly out of the tree and pulled a dagger free. Quickly and quietly cutting the ropes, she grabbed the silver haired elleth and they jumped into the trees. Eruraviel motioned for silence and they quickly leaped through the trees for several leagues before jumping to the ground. Eruraviel turned towards the elleth.

"Are alright?" she asked quietly. The Elleth nodded.

"Yes, thank you for the aid my name is Celebrian of Imladris. May I ask yours?" the elleth now reviled as Celebrian asked.

"Ahh nice to meet you Celebrian, although the circumstances could be better." Celebrian smiled back. "My name in Eruraviel of Gondolin." Eruraviel saw shock on Celebrian's face.

"What's wrong?" Eruraviel asked curious about the shock. Celebrian had a slightly embarrassed look on her face while replying.

"Nothing, it's just other than Glorfindel I had thought all other survivors had sailed. Oh and I'm guessing you're the one who killed Thuringwethil?" Celebrían asked. Eruraviel paused briefly in confusion.

"Well yes I'm the one who killed Thuringwethil, as for leaving well I felt I still had a purpose here so I stayed. As to the other comment, what do you mean? Lord Glorfindel was killed." Eruraviel really was confused.

Celebrían smiled, "Ahh Glorfindel was returned to middle-earth in the middle of the second age he now lives in Imladris. He actually captain of the guards there." She stated.

Eruraviel stood in shock for a moment before shaking it off. "Well we better get you to safety, before the orcs come looking. Lothloríen is closest. Is that alright with you?" Eruraviel asked. Celebrían nodded and Eruraviel pulsed her faer and a minute later Arvellas appeared from the trees. Eruraviel nimbly climbed into the saddle before reaching down a hand to help Celebrían climb up behind her. With a nudge of her feet Arvellas leaped forward and set a fast pace towards Lothloríen. At this pace they should reach the borders of Lothloríen in about 8 hours if they didn't stop. There was a comfortable silence between the two elleth's as they raced towards safety. As Anor rose above the mountains Arvellas crossed into the trees of Lothloríen. It was ten minutes later that they heard elves running above them in the trees.

"Tis' alright Haldir, she saved me from the orcs, we wish for protection in these woods." Celebrían called out. Eruraviel turned in surprise.

"Your familiar with these woods then I take it?" Eruraviel asked. Celebrían laughed softly.

"Ai, I grew up here. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are my parents." Eruraviel whistled in shock.

"Aiya, that's quite the legacy to live up to. My sympathies." Eruraviel said jokingly. Behind her Celebrían giggled and in the trees more laughter could be heard. Another few minutes later and they reached the inner city. Arvellas slowed to a slow walk and paused to let Eruraviel and Celebrían dismount. The running of feet could be heard before Eruraviel saw Celebrían swept into an embrace by a silver haired male. Right behind him came a beautiful lady with long golden hair. The small family could be heard sobbing as Celebrían was held between them. Eruraviel smiled and turned and swiftly mounted. She had just turn Arvellas towards to trees when she felt a hand grasp her forearm. Turning she saw the silver male whom she guessed was Lord Celeborn holding her arm.

"Please wait, at least stay tonight so that we may thank you for returning out daughter to us and her family." Eruraviel paused for a minute before nodding and swiftly dismounted. Turning she bowed to Lord Celeborn.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay the night. It is much appreciated." She quietly stated. She felt hands grasp her shoulders pulling her up from her bow.

"Please don't bow it is us who should be bowing to you." Celeborn stated earnestly. "May I ask what your name is?" he asked. Eruraviel smiled.

"Ah, my name is Eruraviel of Gondolin." She stated. She saw his eyes go wide for a second and several gasps could be heard from the gathered elves. Lord Celeborn laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before grabbing Celebrían's hand in his right. Eruraviel saw Galadriel holding her daughters other hand.

"Tis been many years since a Gondolin elf has been seen, well besides Glorfindel of course. Where have you been these many years?" Galadriel asked. Eruraviel smiled sadly.

"I have been roaming middle-earth since my homes fall. As far as I was aware I was actually the last Gondolin elf on this side of the seas. I was not aware Lord Glorfindel had been reborn and returned. I have not actually been to any of the elven settlements. Oh I know where they are naturally but that is the extent of my knowledge." She stated. She saw curiosity flash in Celeborn's eyes as they reached what Eruraviel assumed was their private home.

"Why do you not settle down in one of the settlements?" Celeborn asked quietly.

There was a pause before Eruraviel decided it didn't matter if they knew, not like it would change anything. "well, you see…I feel I should have been able to do more, save more…" she paused as her gwador's lifeless body appeared in her mind before pushing the image aside and continuing. "to me wandering and saving who I can is my way to repay those I failed." She saw sadness in their eyes as they listened to her. Soon the opened the door and made their way into the main room. Celeborn led her to the farthest door on the right before opening it to reveal a bedroom.

"You can sleep here tonight if you wish," he stated before bowing once more to her and guiding his wife and daughter to another room. Smiling softly she closed the door and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep without removing any of her clothes or weapons.

She slept through the day and the rest of the night before finally awakening in the pale beams of sunlight slipping through the window. Groaning she sat up and cursed her stupidity at leaving her weapons on. It was a bad habit of hers that always led to an uncomfortable night's sleep. But for the first time in ages she slept without nightmares. She tended to have slight dark rings around her eyes from lack of sleep. Only an experienced healer would be able to tell that it wasn't make-up but exhaustion, many years of it to be exact. She opened the door and saw Celeborn reclining on the couch with Celebrían's curled into him. He glanced up as she entered and smiled.

"I hope you slept well, you must have been extremely tired." He said quietly to avoid waking Celebrían. "Celebrían was hoping to leave later today to return home, her husband and children are quite worried and anxious to see her. We intend to send our best guard along with her. Would you be willing to accompany her home?" he asked his eyes pleading. Eruraviel thought deeply, she didn't mind helping truly she didn't but well she tended to avoid the elves for fear of becoming too attached. Finally she sighed and nodded her acceptance to Celeborn who beamed at her in thanks.

"However," Eruraviel stated warningly, "should the guard pester me with ceaseless questions like elflings I will not hesitate to throw them in the river." She said clearly. She truly would, she hated it when elves acted like elflings and would not leave her alone, and it drove her up a wall. Celeborn didn't seem to find this at all offensive. As a matter of fact judging from the laughter coming from him he found it more humorous than anything. She had no idea that he was only laughing because of the many times he had heard Glorfindel complain of the exact same thing. The morning passed quickly and by early afternoon everyone was in their saddles waiting for whoever would ride on the last two horses. Eruraviel was curious as to whom the last guard was. She could see Haldir and several other guards adding up to twenty not counting whoever the last one was. At the sound of approaching feet everyone looked over and was surprised to see Lord Celeborn arrive with his daughter both in riding gear. Many of the guard seemed ready to protest before Eruraviel spoke up.

"my, my the lord of the golden wood graces us with his aid on the ride, shall we put padding on your saddle my Lord?" she said jokingly. Everyone was absolutely silent in shock before everyone including Celebrían broke out in laughter and giggles. Celeborn gave her a mock glare for the comment before helping his daughter mount before doing the same on his horse. He made a show of shifting uncomfortably in the saddle, which made everyone laugh again before they set out to Imladris.


	2. Shouldnt't You Be Dead?

**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH, THIS DISCLAIMER APPLIES TO ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

ARRIVAL IN RIVENDELL… WAIT SOULDNT YOU BE DEAD?

It took the a week and a half to reach the Bruinen, the trip was comfortable as well as amusing due to sarcastic and teasing comments between Celeborn and Eruraviel. Their banter often had everyone in stiches. The only downfall to the trip was an attack from the band of orcs that Eruraviel had saved Celebrían from.

_~Flashback~_

_Eruraviel and Arvellas rode quietly on the left hand side of the column. She had taken a break from trading barbs with Celeborn to keep an eye on the woods. Something just didn't feel right to her. She had glanced up when she saw some leaves shake and frowned when she saw black against the green and brown of the trees. She looked over to Celeborn and reached down to pull out a small pebble from under her bracer. Pulling back she lobbed it at Celeborn. And like it had been scripted, he jerked, cursed and swung around to glare at her she laughed outwardly but flicked her fingers upwards toward the trees. His eyes widened before he gave a subtle nod and swung back around. She looked around and saw Haldir and the two elves she now knew to be his brothers staring at her. Once again she flicked her fingers upward towards the trees and saw their eyes narrow before sitting up straighter. Over the next few minutes she could see the subtle warnings pass from warrior to warrior as they prepared for an attack. _

_It was just before they began to stop for the night when the orcs struck. Had Eruraviel not noticed them earlier it is likely that many would have been seriously injured or killed. She felt Arvellas jerk around to the left and saw a group of what looked like eight human archers in the woods. _

_"__Archers! Left Flank! Up High!" Eruraviel shouted and saw the elves spread out so that they were not one giant target and also giving them the advantage that the archers may very well shot the orcs by accident. She pulled her bow from her saddle and quickly stung an arrow. She grimaced when she realized that she was going to have to fight the wind to get a shot in. She saw an orc sneaking up behind Celeborn and decided to take the shot. She pulled back and released the arrow. She realized soon after that she had made a grievous mistake. The orcs and humans knew she was a threat. By firing her loaded arrow she now left herself open. It wasn't but 5 seconds later she had an arrow sticking in her upper right arm. Cursing she yanked the arrow free and knew she was going to have to use her daggers. There was no way she could use her bow now. She leaped from Arvellas back and racing towards the trees she jumped into the boughs of an old oak. _

_Racing across the libs of the trees she came upon two humans dressed in all black about two hundred feet from the tree she started in. Jumping down to their branch she pulled her daggers and struck the one on the left in the neck. He dropped from the tree and she ducked under the swing from the branches other occupant. Human number two swung at her head and she threw herself forward and rolled underneath him. Spinning in place she slammed her dagger into his left thigh and then stabbed him in the neck when he dropped. Leaping forwards once more she set out for the other humans. Human three, four and five seemed to have more sense as while they were on the same tree, all were on different branches. Human three was the lowest so she stopped before jumping into their tree and chose to eliminate him first. Hopefully by going from high to low the other humans wouldn't see him fall. Thus, allowing her to get rid of each one easier. Climbing up behind him carefully, she waited until the others weren't looking before reaching up and snapping his neck she grabbed him before he fell from the branch and jumped back to another tree. Laying him down, she climbed up wards but before taking out human number four she stopped to breathe as her arm hurt horribly. She probably shouldn't be using it at the moment but well she really didn't have a choice. Bringing herself back to the battle she saw that all but twenty or so orcs had been killed. The others of her group were having an easier time now that some of the archers were gone. She jumped to the branch below number four and without pause cut the tendon in his ankle he collapsed with a cry that brought the attention of number five to her. Cursing she stabbed four in the back through his spine and jumped backwards to avoid the arrow five shot at her. She grabbed the branch above her and swung forward to flip onto it before repeating the movement until she was level with the human she pulled her dagger back and threw catching him in the lung. The human dropped with a gurgle. She leapt, grabbed her dagger and moved onto the final three humans. _

_Thankfully they were on separate trees which made killing them easier. At human six she stabbed him through his throat and spine from behind. She didn't want him to alert to other humans of their coming fate. She grimaced at the blood covering her before shaking it off she could grumble later. But she hated, loathed and despised the color red. Human seven would be more trouble than the others. He, it seemed, had more intelligence. He had chosen a tree that would leave him a clear shot while keeping his back to the tree. Thinking for a second she jumped carefully onto the branch above him. She sat down and let her feet cross under the branch. She shifted sideways so that she swung under the branch hanging from her feet. As she swung down she noticed something odd; the humans' eyes were glazed, almost as if he was drunk. Before the human could draw his blade to kill the elf coming at him she slammed her dagger forwards into his heart. She watched almost as if time froze as his eyes cleared and a trickle of blood ran from his mouth. He gave her a small smile before she watched the life leave his eyes. She climbed upwards so that she was once more upright on the branch before shaking slightly. There was something wrong with the humans they were not supposed to have eyes like that._

_She mentally slapped herself before moving on she could worry over the weird humans later. Thankfully, human eight was not as smart as seven because he left himself wide open to attack. She looked at his eyes and now that she was looking for it she could see that his eyes were glazed as well. Shaking her head she threw her dagger and impaled him in the head. He dropped the twenty or so feet to the ground and quickly she followed so as to retrieve her dagger. Making it to the ground she pulled her dagger free and cleaned both of left over blood. A nudge to her left shoulder and she turned to Arvellas. Climbing back into the saddle she quickly grabbed a strip of bandages and bound her arm tightly. She would be fine in around two months and would just be careful until then. She knew her arm would heal faster if she sought a healer, but as far as she was concerned, each scar showed that she still needed to improve. She was still too weak. Fortunately she had just gotten her arm covered when she heard Celeborn call her over; it seemed the rest of the orcs had been taken care of._

_~Flashback End~_

It took a few hours to dispatch them with everyone receiving minor wounds. Eruraviel had not told anyone about her arm. Honestly she would heal fine on her own she didn't feel that she needed help _or deserved it _she thought.

It was midafternoon when they heard a whistle call from the trees, an answering whistle from Celeborn and they were soon joined by a dozen more elves on horseback. Eruraviel kept her hood up now not wanting people to recognize her due to her distinct hair. She got a few curious looks from the new arrivals and an amused one from Celeborn before they continued. As they rode she observed to new riders and was mildly impressed; they were calm but confident and they also surrounded Celeborn and Celebrían even tighter than before. Celeborn threw her an annoyed look when she let out a light laugh at his annoyance at being smothered. The land here was quite beautiful Eruraviel admitted; the trees were healthy and there was an air of safety in air around them. As they crested a hill even Eruraviel drew in a shocked breath at the beauty of Imladris. The waterfalls and sweeping curves of stone and tree drew in the eye and made you relax. No one could mistake this home as anything but elven made. They made their way quickly into the valley and thanked the stable masters for taking care of their horses. Eruraviel wanted to leave now that everyone was safe but Celeborn had managed to make her promise to stay one night at least before leaving. She smacked him lightly on the arm when he smirked at her knowing what she was thinking.

"Celebrían!" she heard a male voice shout just before a dark haired elf raced through the group to pick up Celebrían and pull her into an embrace. The kiss they shared made everyone smile at the couple's relief. Before anymore could be said twin shouts rang through the air.

"Naneth! We're so happy to have you home!" she saw identical males grab onto Celebrían and smash her and the male, whom she guessed was Lord Elrond, between them. Soon after, a younger elleth also embraced Celebrían weeping in joy. Eruraviel smiled at the happy scene and felt a pang of sadness that such joy would forever be beyond her reach. As long as she traveled she would not look for a mate, neither she nor her mate would be able to handle such a distance apart. Soon the small family was thanking everyone for saving Celebrían and bringing her home safe.

"Ah but it was not us who saved her, Elrond. In fact…" Celeborn looked though the crowd and found Eruraviel hiding behind Haldir. He smirked at her attempt to hide before pulling her in front of the family. Celebrían was giggling constantly as Eruraviel fought; her to hide and he to put her in the spot light. Around them amused faces was seen including one blond elf that was snickering at Celeborn's actions. Finally Elrond coughed loudly and both of them froze.

"If you wouldn't mind Celeborn what are you doing?" exasperation was clear in Elrond's voice. Eruraviel and Celeborn glanced at each other before looking away. Eruraviel smirked under her hood before point her finger at Celeborn.

"He started it." There was a breath of silence before Celeborn started to protest loudly.

"Did not!" he stated in outrage.

"Did so! You pulled me up here and you're the one who dragged me along old man! Or is your age so great that your memory has begun failing?" she asked laughter in her voice.

"OI! Your one to talk about age! You're as old as I am!" he stated gesturing wildly. She could see the elves around them laughing helplessly at their conversation. Celebrían had to hold onto Elrond to avoid falling over as she giggled helplessly. The blond was kneeling on the ground, consumed in laughter.

"I may be the same age as your my dear Lord, but at least my beauty hasn't weaned!" she shot back and Celeborn looked horrified at her comment before lunging at her and bringing them both to the ground. Gales of laughter erupted from around them as Eruraviel and Celeborn wrestled on the ground. Even still, she was careful not to stress her arm to much lest she be unable to hide the bleeding. Finally, she managed to pin Celeborn and she sat cross legged on his chest.

"Ha-ha it seems your beauty isn't the only thing withered, your strength and tactics are failing as well. Do your want me to help you get back up to par?" she asked teasingly. Celeborn mock glared at her for the comment. As the laughter finally subsided, Eruraviel climbed off of him and helped pull him to his feet. She looked up when she heard silence and realized her hood must have come off while they were wrestling. She groaned as she saw all of the curious faces around her.

"Well, thank you for saving my wife from that nightmare." Elrond stated emphatically before pulling her into a hug. Eruraviel stiffened briefly before smiling slightly at patting his back.

"Um…you're welcome…" she smiled sheepishly, unused to physical contact after going so long without. He let go of her and smiled.

"Oh how rude of me- may I ask what your name is?" he questioned. She groaned inwardly before sighing.

"Aye, my name is Eruraviel of Gondolin." She said and gasps filled the air. The golden haired male straightened in shock before quickly walking through the crowd until he stood before her. They quietly looked at each other before he smiled.

"Which part?" he asked. She saw the puzzled looks from around her, but knew he meant what area of the city. She smiled at the ellon she guessed was Lord Glorfindel.

"Inner gate." She said quietly and he winced. She knew why, the inner city was dealt the most damage as that's where most of the guard lived as well as the noble houses. She bowed low to him and he pulled her out of the bow in puzzlement.

"Why would you bow before me?" He asked curiosity filling his voice.

"As gratitude for your sacrifice, I saw the end of your battle after I had finished my own." She stated and saw him smile at her in gratefulness for recognizing his fight as something other than glorious, like most did today.

"Who did you end up fighting for so long?" he asked. She grimaced, as the memory flashed before her eyes but shook it off to answer him.

"Thuringwethil the vampire." Was all she said. His eyes widened in horror as many other the surround elves gasped in recognition. She stiffened as once more she was pulled into an embrace, he held on till she relaxed before letting go. He placed his hands on her shoulders before inquiring softly.

"Who was it that you lost to put such sadness in your eyes?" A tear fell from her eye as she replied.

"My Gwador, Aithlin." He grimaced in sympathy before everyone shook their heads and moved into the house.

"Did your trip back go okay Celeborn?" Elrond asked as they moved though the beautiful halls toward his study. On their way Eruraviel found out that the twins were Elladan and Elrohir. The other elleth was Arwen; all three were the children of Celebrían and Elrond. The other dark haired elf was Elrond's Chief Advisor Erestor.

"Aye, we ran into the group of orcs and humans that had Celebrían but we were able to eliminate them with minor injuries." Celeborn finished as Elrond, Celebrían, the twins, Arwen, Glorfindel, Erestor and Eruraviel entered the study. It was a spacious office with plenty of comfortable seating despite the numerous elves. The fire provided comfortable warmth with the windows making the office feel wide open but secure. There were several bookcases filled with scrolls and other books. The windows faced the biggest waterfall. On the far side of the room was a set of double doors that led on to a balcony. Eruraviel sat at the end of the couch closest to the fire after removing her bow and quiver along with her swords before sitting. She found herself melting into a puddle of comfortable goo. It had been many years since she had felt this comfortable. She relaxed backwards and stared into the fire as the others chatted and caught up. Before she could stop herself, she found herself falling into reverie. She hadn't slept but minutes at a time since they left Lothloríen and was exhausted. She hated her nightmares but a part of her couldn't help but whisper that it was the least she deserved after letting her brother be killed. And to be honest she actually did agree with that thought. She was the eldest; she had raised her brother after their parents had been killed a few years after his birth. She had sworn to her parents that she would protect him.

That reason more than anything was what kept her in middle-earth. How could she face her family knowing how she failed them?

~~~~Glorfindel POV~~~~

He watched as one of the few people who could understand him in middle-earth fall into what was obviously an exhausted sleep on the couch. He hadn't met someone from Gondolin in so long and was beyond happy to have found someone who had stayed. The elleth was very beautiful as well with long red hair pulled back into a braid. Since she was a warrior he had no doubt that there was a spike strip buried in her hair. Her eyes he knew were like emeralds, they were an almond shape with long dark lashes. She had fair skin and her weapons were beautiful. He looked forward to all the conversations they could have. Now that he could actually talk without the other person fawning over him. He cocked his head as he noticed again that she avoided putting any pressure on her right arm. He had noticed before when she was wrestling Celeborn that she did the same thing.

"I am surprised to hear that humans were working with the orcs. That is a new development. It hints that there is someone behind Celebrían's attempted kidnapping." Elrond stated the worry was clear in his voice. Glorfindel spoke up interrupting the current conversation. To be honest he was worried about the elleth.

"Celeborn when you fought the orcs you said there were minor injuries. Was Eruraviel injured?" he asked quietly enough to avoid waking the tired elleth next to him. The group looked over before Celeborn answered.

"That I don't know. I was helping others with their injuries, but it is possible. She was the one responsible for taking out the archers after all; she did that in close quarters." He said looking worriedly at the sleeping elleth. Elrond stood and quietly made his way towards her and knelt down in front of her.

"Where do you believe her to be injured, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked keeping his voice soft while taking in her exhausted form.

"Her right arm I've noticed that she seems to be favoring it." He replied. Gently, so as not to wake her, Elrond pulled Eruraviel forward and laid her flat with her right arm now flat to the couch. He also gently maneuvered her so that her head was on a small pillow and you could see some of the tension in her frame disappear. Glorfindel channeled his faer and put his hand over her forehead. It was a trick often used by Gondolin warriors to make stubborn elves get the rest they needed. Feeling the faer of another warrior allowed them to relax, trusting their safety to that of their companion.

"It's okay we can move around normally I put her to sleep." He stated. Elrond nodded and quickly pulled up her sleeve and they all grimaced at the blood soaked bandage. Elrond quickly turned to Elrohir.

"Please go get my healing bag as well as some aethlas and some hot water and rags. I fear I may need to stich the wound." Elrohir nodded and raced from the room quickly followed by his brother. Seeing that his instructions were being followed Elrond turned back to his new patient and sighed.

"We'll need to monitor her sleep, for valar's sake look at her eyes I can see how exhausted she is. She probably hasn't had a decent night's sleep in years." Everyone nodded. They would do all they could to repay the gift that Eruraviel had given them in bringing home Celebrían.


End file.
